This disclosure is directed to ophthalmic dispensing devices which can deliver various fluid materials such as gases and/or therapeutic liquids into contact with appropriate optic tissue. The disclosure is also directed to a method for administering a suitable material into contact with optic tissue.
Ophthalmic dispensing devices have been employed to administer various therapeutic fluids into contact with optic tissue including, but not limited to, the sclera, cornea, conjunctiva, and the like. Examples of such devices include eye spray devices, eyedroppers, eye wash units, and the like. Additionally, various ophthalmic devices have been proposed which administer gaseous materials into contact with the eye. Examples of such devices include devices that measure interocular physical characteristics of the eye such as pressure pupil dilation, etc.
The efficacy and ease of use for ophthalmic devices depends in part on the eye-blink response of the individual. Significant or uncontrolled eye-blink response can compromise administration effectiveness of devices dispensing materials such as therapeutic fluids or gasses. Additionally, exaggerated or uncontrolled eye-blink responses can make examination for conditions such as interocular pressure extremely stressful and uncomfortable for the patient. Devices that would increase administration accuracy and/or comfort relative to eye-blink response would be highly desirable.